1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a light emitting device having an array of light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) emits light through electron-hole combination. The light emitting element has low power consumption, a long lifespan, and strong anti-vibration characteristics. Also, the light emitting element can be installed in a narrow space.
Light emitting elements are classified into vertical type of light emitting elements, lateral type of light emitting elements, flip chip type of light emitting elements, and the like.
The light emitting elements, after being fabricated as individual components, are packaged to form a light emitting device. More specifically, the light emitting device includes a sub-mount onto which light emitting elements are mounted, a slug having reflectivity, leads connecting the light emitting elements to a circuit of a flexible printed circuit board, wires electrically connecting the leads to the light emitting elements, a plastic package body protecting the above-described components, a flexible printed circuit board attached to a bottom part of the package body, and a heat dissipation board for dissipating heat generated by the flexible printed circuit board.
The light emitting device transfers heat through the plastic package body. Therefore, the heat is not effectively dissipated and thus the light emitting characteristics of the device may deteriorate over time. Also, the light emitting device is made up of several separate components, including the package body. Therefore, it can be difficult to miniaturize the light emitting device.
Recently, the mounting of light emitting device to a substrate has been considered as a way to increase the dissipation of heat generated by the device. However, in the case in which light emitting elements are mounted to a substrate, it can be difficult to efficiently condense the light emitted from the respective light emitting elements.